


She's Magic

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic, can you tell who she goes after?, illusionist au, illusionist nikolai!, magic user alina!, nikolai is the best in town, rating to go up later on wink wink, she hates illusionists tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Nikolai Lantsov is Os Alta's favourite illusionist.Alina Starkov is an actual magic user who can't get a job with her powers because she doesn't feel "real enough" to talent scouts.When their paths cross, Alina is determined to show the world what a fake really is. Nothing can go wrong with her plan when she started to spend time with Nikolai, right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

If murder by glare and wishful thinking was a crime, then Alina would have been hanged thrice by now.

As her cold glare followed every step and breath of Os Alta’s favourite illusionist, Alina’s hands twitched on her lap, aching to strangle him once and for all. How dare he? How dare he pretend to do magic and make a show out of it? It was offensive, and enough reason to wish him to miss a step and fall headfirst into the orchestra pit.

She searched for the mirrors, the tricks of light that made the audience think the tricks were true enough. But there was nothing; nothing for her to see at all. Whatever tricks the illusionist used, they were very well hidden. Even for someone looking for them as hard as she was. And she had all her might put into that search.

Something tickled the back of her mind and her eyes snapped back to the stage.

Green eyes, green as emeralds, met her gaze. He was staring… No, he was _watching_ her. With that green gaze. So green… she was sure it was yet another trick, no one could have eyes like those. Eyes that remained on hers even as he walked through the stage and readied himself for the final moments of his show. She felt, more than saw, the insufferable smirk that curved his lips ever so slightly. It was as though he knew what she was looking for, as if he could hear her loud thoughts and feel that her attention on him and his show was not one of wonder but of disdain.

Alina held his gaze, certain that if she broke the connection it would be every bit a forfeit. And Alina would never forfeit to this man.

“And now, for the final part…” He announced. Alina felt a slight shift of weight on her lap and looked down. A sunflower. She looked up and both ways, searching for the hand that had dropped it there. But no one had moved, no one seemed out of place. Not a coat, not a sleeve, not even a hair. She looked further and saw those green eyes shine brighter. He was taunting her.

Usually, Alina remained until the very end of his shows, always in search of that little tell, but this time… She got up and left in a blur, not paying a single thought to the complaints from the audience around her or the man on stage.

Lies.

Her mind was full of him, of course.

But she would rather die than let him even wonder about that.

 

* * *

 

Alina blew softly onto her hot cocoa and drunk a little. It scalded her throat, but the warmth was welcomed. It would keep her up and warm all throughout the long walk back to her tiny apartment, where she would only light up the fireplace closer to bedtime, long enough to warm her room but not too long to be a waste of money.

It’s not that she was poor, but Alina had never had much so it was just habit by now. To make do with whatever she had while never spending it all. Saints knew she had to save as much as she could, if she refused to make money with her magic.

Magic.

To think people paid charlatans to see so-called magic and she had been refused by talent scouts because she wasn’t… Good enough. She scoffed at the hot cocoa. Good enough? Her ‘tricks’ were all real and perfect! She scoffed again and this time her cocoa replied, much to her surprise, “Something wrong, sunshine?” Oh no, this was _not_ happening!

She looked up and much to her dismay, it _was_ him. The bloody, accursed illusionist. All dressed for opera or something, in a suit that fitted him far too well, blond hair many would kill for and that insufferable smile he had flashed her way so many times by now. Why couldn’t he just… drop dead? Or at the very least, look every bit the horrible charlatan she knew he was. It was simply not fair that this man looked every bit the prince charming from fairy tales.

“What do you want?” She bit out.

“Ah. So you _are_ the delicate flower I suspected you to be. I’m not surprised, considering the way you always look at me. You either want me dead or to undress me and eat me up right there on stage.” He said, his voice full of ego and an insufferable edge that was just begging to me slapped off. Repeatedly.

Alina pressed her lips to a thin line – which seemed to amuse him further – and repeated her question, “What do you want?”

Unfazed by her mood, he waved at the waitress, “Just to sit with you. And have a nice cup of cocoa.” Smile never faltering, he took off his coat and sat on the chair opposite her.

“Why?” She asked once he was settled and finally looking her way. It was as though he had been avoiding her eye just so she couldn’t send him off before he was sitting.

A shrug. A wider smile. “You seem like the kind of company I’ll enjoy, sunshine.” The waitress arrived and he turned to her, “I’ll have what she’s having. Actually, bring her another one. It seems it has grown cold. Thank you.”

Alina blinked at him and pressed her knuckles to her cocoa. Sure enough, it had gone lukewarm. Saints, had she been drifting off for that long? No, she couldn’t… But how…? She stopped, remembering something else, “I won’t pay for them. I refuse.” She made to tell the waitress to forget the extra mug but her hellish companion stopped her with a brush of his hand on hers.

“I’ll pay. I insist.”

Alina snatched her hand back, “Look, Mr Sturmhond, I don’t like you nor do I need your charity. So please, tell me what you want and let me be.” She tried her best and most polite voice, making sure her anger didn’t seep out of her too much.

Sturmhond’s smile shifted and became something unreadable. Not cunning nor mischievous, certainly not the insufferable one she had grown to know, but something else, something new… And it startled her. It startled her heart. “Please, call me Nikolai. Sturmhond is just my stage name anyway, and here we are in such an informal place, it’s so unnecessary to use it. By the way, how should I call you, sunshine? Unless,” He paused and leaned on the table, palm holding his chin, eyes sparkling with amusement, “You like it when I call you sunshine?”

She scoffed, brushing away the little butterflies that stirred to life deep within her belly, “No, I hate it.” A pause, “Fine, my name’s Alina. Happy?”

He beamed and Alina was surprised to find this smile was even prettier than the previous. Pretty? His smile? Was she going mad? “Alina. What a beautiful name! Oh yes, I am so happy words just can’t describe it.”

Their cocoa arrived and Alina welcomed the hot drink and the distraction it offered. They drank for a few minutes in peaceful silence; Nikolai observing the place, Alina noticing his eyes. To her surprise – he seemed to surprise her an awful lot today – his eyes weren’t that bright emerald green anymore. Now they were of a warm hazel, the deep browns perfectly balanced with olive greens, golden specks winking at her here and there. She felt her cheeks grow warmer when she realised she liked this colour far better. Nikolai looked back and she turned her gaze away, cursing herself for being weak when faced with someone that was far too pretty for their own good.

“See anything you like, sunshine?” He teased her and drank some more of his cocoa. His eyes never left her. They seemed to dance, amusement shining in them.

She scoffed again, “I thought you weren’t going to call me that again.”

“I never said such thing. I only wondered if you’d like me to use your name.” When her glare met his eyes again, Nikolai just brushed it off with a chuckle. “So tell me, Alina, if you hate me so much, why do you go to every single show of mine?”

Mug halfway to her mouth, she stopped. “What?”

A new smirk danced on his lips, “You’re there every night. Always a different place yes, but always there. Your glare and that beautiful white hair are impossible to miss.” His eyes flickered to her hair, pilled in a messy bun, as she had left her apartment in a rush with no time to do anything better. “So, why go?”

Alina looked away, fighting the heat that flared bright on her cheeks at the way he looked at her hair. Or spoke of it. No one had ever shown any positive interest in it. Until now. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, that is why I asked.”

Alina pulled forth her best fake smile, “Well, don’t hold your breath waiting for my reply. I’m not going to tell you.”

Nikolai’s smile widened, perfect white teeth peeking at her, “Can I guess?”

“You could try but I really have no time nor patience for this conversation. It’ll start raining soon and I really have to go. I already wasted too much time here.” She finished her cocoa and got up, rushing for her coat and to the door before Nikolai could even take another breath. Saints know that if he did, she would never be able to leave.

 

* * *

 

Once home, Alina took off her scarf and coat. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground, fallen from somewhere within her sleeve. She picked it up confused. And quickly cursed Nikolai to hell and back as soon as she saw what it was.

A free pass for his shows. Permanent. For any show, at any time, any seating in the house. It even allowed her backstage access. The nerve! How dare he? How dare he assume she’d… she’d want any of this! With a groan she tossed the paper onto her desk and turned her back, never to think of it again.

An hour later, though, with the fire lit up and herself tucked into her small bed, Alina’s eyes seemed to be stuck on the paper. Or its general location. She hated herself for being so weak in her resolve. Even more for having accepted his drink and his company. Nikolai was a fake, a charlatan waiting to be caught and pay for her bad luck. Sure, it was a little silly of a mission to want to make the most successful illusionist in town pay for her bad luck, but she was certain that if she showed the truth to the world, she’d get some sort of satisfaction.

Hazel eyes and an easy smile flickered to her mind and she scoffed at the empty apartment. She hated him and his… his looks and his smirk and… and all of him.

Alina turned on her side, away from the desk, and did her best to fall asleep to a dream-less night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoh did Alina really have a peaceful sleep?? HMM???
> 
> kay so a while ago I thought about the au where Nikolai also had powers and then my brain went "ILLUSIONIST AU!!!" and this was born. It's just a short fic, I wrote in between that one mystery long fic I've hinted at before hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is so cool y'all have no idea <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina can't resist a free pass and Nikolai invites her for a magical moment

 

 

 

Alina knew the universe was most likely telling her this enterprise of hers was silly. Beyond silly, in fact. If not, why was her night plagued with dreams of Nikolai? Why had she somehow lost a one-sided argument with his bloody free pass? She had spent an hour arguing with it, decided to never set foot on one of his shows ever again. But she was tired and something in the back of her mind wanted to know why she had dreamed of him and most importantly… It granted her backstage passage.

So here she was now, show almost over and looking for clues. Her dress didn’t help much on her search, the long skirt a little too long for her size – borrowed from a neighbour – but it didn’t stop her. No, what kept her to a respectful search were the twins that lurked about. Their golden eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. And their little smiles seemed to tell her they knew exactly why she was there. Maybe she had grown too suspicious, but… Well, she wasn’t about to be a huge snoop with the two of them around.

“Ah, you came!” Nikolai said as he exited the stage, his arms full of flowers and the occasional piece of underwear. Alina gaped at his loot. Who in their right mind would come here and throw him their most private clothes? Nikolai followed her gaze and laughed, “You would be surprised with the amount of privates I’ve had to dispose of, sunshine.” He put down his prizes and began to walk towards his changing room. One of the twins, Tolya if she recalled it correctly, picked up the items and left without a word. “Come along, Alina.” Nikolai called over his shoulder.

She looked at him. He was going to change, why on earth would she join him? That… That was improper! Plus, she had to make good use of this chance to look for the strings and mirrors. The damned illusionist called her name once more. She looked around. Tamar, the other twin, sat by the shadows, seemingly distracted with her tools. Seemingly. Something told Alina this wasn’t the case. With a sigh, she turned and followed Nikolai’s steps.

By the time she reached Nikolai, he already had a new vest and tie on. His hair was combed to an unusual lazy style, clashing with the perfectly combed style he always wore on his shows. Nikolai flashed a smile when he noticed her and reached for a jacket. Its shade was of a gaudy teal, the choice of colour yet another clash with the look she had grown used to. “I hope you don’t have plans for tonight, Alina.” He said as he finished buttoning his jacket and went for his overcoat.

“Why?” She asked, watching him finish getting dressed. He looked like a completely different person now. Somehow this look worked even better, bringing out the greens and golds in his eyes, which made his hair look even more expensive and lush. It was a glaring change from the illusionist she’d grown used to see and yet… She shook her head and cut him her best glare, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I would like to take you somewhere wonderful.”

A blush bloomed on her cheeks and Alina shook her head, “Absolutely not. I hate you, remember? I’m not going back to some fancy hotel just so you can… Deflower me or something.”

Nikolai’s laughter boomed, the sound loud and carefree. He shook his head and wiped a tear away, “Oh sunshine… While I understand why you’d think such thing of me, I would never invite you to such an affair. I prefer to be acquainted with my…” His smirk grew a little lewd, “Lover, before taking them to a hotel for a rowdy night of pleasure.” His eyes fell on her red cheeks and his smirk grew more mischievous before he looked back up, “No, where I want to take you is actually a very public place. And quite magical, I should add. So, what do you say?”

Alina wanted to die. She’d… she’d thought he wanted to…. Saints help her, this was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her. She crossed her arms, more in hopes to pretend she still had control on the situation than to look threatening, and shrugged, “I don’t trust you. Why should I go anywhere with you?”

Nikolai nodded, “I understand, but believe my word, sunshine, you will be glad you didn’t miss this. Plus, it is public and safe, and not at all sexual.”

Her blush burned brighter. “You won’t let it go if I don’t agree, will you?”

“Well, maybe for tonight, but I won’t force you to do anything.”

Oh, why her? Why her? She huffed and puffed before nodding once, “Fine, show me this magical thing of yours.”

Nikolai flashed a grin that screamed trouble, “Here? I thought you preferred hotel rooms.”

Alina almost threw him one of his many pillows, “I _will_ leave now.”

“My apologies, sunshine. I was just teasing. Let’s go now, the good seats are always the first to go.”

 

* * *

 

Death would be sweeter before Alina would ever agree on something with Nikolai, but the truth was… He had been right. So right it pained her. She whispered in awe, “It’s… It’s beautiful…”

Nikolai hummed, “Yes, yes it is.” He seemed to be as much in awe as she was.

Alina’s eyes never left the area below them, an ice rink where a couple skated what looked like poetry in motion. Love, magic, miracles. They moved as one, their strokes perfect, their eyes meeting each other’s always, always. She wondered if they were lovers, for how could two people dance together, weave a story of love so beautiful and not… And not be living one of their own? The way their hands touched, the way their bodies leaned towards one another. The way their foreheads touched so tenderly. Alina was in awe. And maybe just a little jealous as well. To have something like that… What a wonderful dream.

When the show was over, Alina clapped until her hands prickled with pain, until her throat was sore from congratulating them, until her heart was exhausted from being so overwhelmed by the couple on the skating rink. They had been wonderful, they deserved all the congratulations.

 

* * *

 

Nikolai walked with her, Alina still a little too dazed to realise he was walking her home. The night was clear, the sky glittered with stars, and she could still feel every sway and every sigh the skating couple had drawn out of her with their magic. And she would carry that in her heart back home.

Home.

She stopped and the illusionist did was well, “Something wrong?” he asked with a slight frown.

“I… No, no. But you don’t have to walk me home, I can get there on my own.”

“It’s late. I insist.”

“I’ll be fine.” She stressed. Nikolai looked and acted every bit the person born among riches and used to that and that alone. She would rather die than let her arch-nemesis see where she lived. Even if at this moment she didn’t hate him that much.

Nikolai frowned again, “Are you certain? It is no trouble, Alina.”

She nodded, “Yes. I’m certain. It’s not too far away, anyway.”

He seemed torn between insisting on accompanying her and respecting her wishes. After a long minute of deliberation, Nikolai finally sighed, “All right. At least let me walk you until the nearest corner. And then we can go on our separate ways. Is that all right?”

Truthfully, all she wanted was distance from this man. Watching him from afar made it easy to hate him and how easy his life was. Being this close… Made it hard. So much harder. But what reasoning could she offer to decline this compromise of his? Nothing that she would ever feel inclined to admit out loud. “Yes,” She finally let out, “I suppose it is.”

“You sound so resigned, sunshine.” He chuckled, “Lead the way, then.”

They walked for a few more minutes, the streets not quite empty yet, with people walking about here and there. A couple finishing a romantic date, a family just leaving the theatre, work colleagues finishing a shift while random men rushed to start their night shift. Nikolai tried to make small talk here and there, but Alina was determined to give him as little as possible. It didn’t deter him though, as the young man only found her biting remarks to be the fuel he needed.

“This is it then.” She announced, making sure he couldn’t see the less elegant buildings up ahead.

Nikolai’s gaze lifted to the end of the street for a moment before settling back on hers. “Will you come watch me again tomorrow?” He sounded almost hopeful.

She rolled her eyes, “What, missing my glare already?”

His grin took her breath away and twisted her belly in strange and surprisingly pleasant ways, “Dearly so.”

Alina shrugged and looked away, hoping the night would hide the unwanted blush that grew on her cheeks, “I don’t know. If I’m bored.”

“Then,” Nikolai started, “I sincerely hope you’re bored to tears tomorrow night, Alina.” He said. And then, to her surprise and the death of her heart, he took her hand within his and brought it to his lips. A brush of a kiss, a promise, a tease, a respect of her boundaries. It was over the next heartbeat, almost too soon for her taste, her skin tingling with the unexpected kiss. “Goodnight, sunshine.”

She blinked, confusion over him and her body’s reactions and her heart and all of this just freezing her in the moment. “I… Huh,” She cleared her throat, “Goodnight.” And then, before he could flash any of those smirks and grins and smiles of his, Alina turned away and rushed down the street, momentarily forgetting how little she wanted him to know of her living quarters.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been far too hot to properly edit chapters, my apologies!  
> but hey!! alina had fun at least :D
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling helps keeping the deadly heat away <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ~*

 

 

 

To her eternal shame, Alina did go to his next show. Old habits were hard to let go, especially when enabled by a free pass. It had nothing to do with the man in question of course, but with her plan to out him as a fraud.

For the next couple of weeks, Alina didn’t miss a single show, her eyes always searching for the tricks, the lies, the deceits. But her attention was now growing divided, as something in her wished to actually watch Nikolai on stage. It was a little something that nagged at her and kept stealing her attention, driving her eyes away from the search and straight to the illusionist.

His eyes were always so bright green on stage. Always. Alina wondered how. Not the why. She knew that very well. After all, every single night, many people from the audience would comment on his beautiful eyes. So much she had begun to wonder if they went there for the illusions or for the illusionist’s looks. That thought prickled something else inside her and it annoyed her. So much.

After the shows, Nikolai never failed on inviting Alina somewhere. A coffee, a play, a walk around downtown, dinner. And Alina, after casually looking wherever she hadn’t looked yet, would always say no. She was busy, she was tired, she wasn’t hungry.

Nikolai took this rather well. In fact, he seemed to expect her to say no. Amused by it, even. It was as though he was happy with just her coming to the shows. This unnerved her and sent her heart into a strange and unknown rhythm, only to later at night play with her head until sleep took over. And even then, her dreams were plagued by Nikolai more often than not.

After nearly three weeks of attending his shows as usual and never accepting an after-show invitation, one night Alina found herself forced to say yes. A storm had settled on Os Alta during the show and she had only two options: run through it to avoid spending extra time in Nikolai’s company, or accept his dinner invitation and stay dry.

The choice was obvious, of course.

“A saints-blessed storm.” Nikolai said, the comment casual and easily filling the silence that had settled after the waiter had come to collect their order.

Alina fidgeted on her seat, unsure on how to reply or react. It’s not like he’d taken her to an expensive and luxurious restaurant where she would feel out of place and all kinds of uncomfortable. No, Nikolai had taken her to a lovely bistro, warm and cosy, with clients from all places and origins. Nothing about this place could ever make her uncomfortable, at all.

No, what made her uncomfortable – if that was even the right word – was the fact that she agreed with him. Alina agreeing with her arch-nemesis! Worst of it all, even that word felt wrong now. She looked at him, thought of him, heard him, and nothing in her exploded into that raging fire that always came to life at just the mere mention of the greatest illusionist in all of Ravka. Getting to know one’s enemy was good to find their weaknesses, but it seemed it also made them more human and real and thus… Harder to hate. At least, that was how it had happened with Nikolai.

“What do you do, Alina?” He inquired, glass of wine in one hand.

Alina hid away her fidgeting hands and shrugged, “This and that.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. It was the truth. It was also the first time Nikolai asked her about her job. Every other conversation they’d had were always on other things. Art, music, food. His blatant flirtatious remarks.

“I work sometimes as a chocolate girl, I help with a friend at her millinery, I assist a small theatre in lighting and such.” She listed after a moment.

Nikolai’s eyes sparkled, the warm candle light making them harder to ignore somehow, “Chocolate girl?”

“Yes. I stand outside a chocolatier and offer free samples to passers-by.”

“And does it pay well?”

“Well, it’s not too bad for the two hours I spend there. And I get to take a few chocolates for myself.”

A blonde eyebrow rose and with it, a mischievous smirk, “Part of the contract or…?”

Alina blushed under his gaze and looked away, “I’m not a thief, Nikolai.”

“I’m sure you’re not. But if I were you, working at such a place and getting paid very little for advertising the shop… I too would try out those chocolates a few times.”

Their food arrived and Alina focused on it, careful to avoid any shreds of their conversation. Talking with Nikolai like this only made her hatred for him and his job shrink. And Alina really didn’t like this.

After a while, Nikolai spoke again, “So, will you ever tell me why you’re such a religious attendant of my shows?”

“Why? Is your curiosity killing you?”

“Very much so.”

“Good.”

He choked on his wine and for a moment Alina feared she’d accidentally provoked something serious. Then, after her heart had stopped beating all together with worry and guilt, the bastard broke into laughter.

Loud and carefree as a child’s, the sound erupted all at once, vibrating all around her. Alina blinked at the man, ignoring the way her heart skipped a few beats at the unexpected sound, and realised just what had happened.

“You absolute ass!” She settled her fork so hard her glass shook a little.

Nikolai’s laughter wavered long enough for a reply to come through, “What?”

“You made me think you were actually choking!”

Nikolai shook his head, laughter dying out bit by bit and Alina’s scorching glare increasing by the second, “I’m sorry, sunshine. I didn’t… Oh saints, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He took a deep breath, his cheeks bright red, his eyes glistening from all the laughter, “I did choke on the wine, though.”

She saw him through slits, wondering why she had ever thought him attractive, even for a moment, “Good.”

His smile bloomed, somehow growing unabashed under her glare, “You are…” He passed a hand through his hair, looking for the right words, and Alina’s attention wavered for a moment, her eyes following the hand for longer than she would ever admit. “Amazing. No,” He shook his head and watched her with care, “Incredible.”

The way he looked at her, his eyes so full of a maelstrom of emotions she didn’t recognize at once and didn’t really want to wonder much about, made Alina feel unexpectedly naked. And the way he spoke… Her skin grew hot, her heart beating faster and faster. She finished her meal, hands shaking visibly, and pretended to be too busy eating to reply to his… Words.

 

* * *

 

“I have to say, dinner was fantastic.” Nikolai said, much later as his carriage drove through the city’s streets.

Alina forced her eyes on the street, knowing should she look at him even for a moment, she wouldn’t be able to look away. Something had shifted in their dynamics, something had picked her hatred and moulded it into something completely different and unexpected. Something new and shiny and light. Because of Nikolai. And Nikolai was too… Too Nikolai. He was too brilliant, too kind-hearted, too talented. Too handsome. Nothing about the Nikolai she’d met away from stage was the man she’d imagined in her nightmares. Nothing at all.

She cleared her throat and wetted her lips, “Yes, it was delicious. Hum, thank you.” Her eyes flickered to him for the briefest of heartbeats before running back to the streets, “That was nice of you.”

“It was nothing. Just a small price to pay to spend a little more time in your wonderful company.”

She rolled her eyes, “My company isn’t wonderful. You forget I hate you.”

It was a long time before he answered her, but when he did, Alina felt all of her world tilt over and just… roll away from her grasp. “So do you.”

_So do you._

_So do you._

_So do you._

Later, in bed, Alina would replay those words in her mind over and over again. Had she stopped hating him all together? And if so, was it that obvious? It couldn’t be. She still went to his shows in search of an opening to use and abuse. She still wanted to show the world real magic was nothing like what he did. She still wanted that little victory.

Right?

She forced out a chuckle, making sure it was a little cold, “Wouldn’t you like that?” The carriage arrived at her destination, the same corner he’d left her by on that first night. “This is me. Thank you for dinner and the ride, Nikolai. I appreciate it.”

He opened the door for her and offered his umbrella, “It was my pleasure, Alina.” Her cold reply didn’t seem to have hurt him at all. It was as though he’d seen through her lie, as though he knew she’d said that just to have the last word. And win this little victory.

She hesitated, unsure if she should take the umbrella. She’d been rude just now, even if Nikolai himself hadn’t been bruised by her mood. But the rain still poured; it was yet another easy choice, take the umbrella or let him take her home. Alina promptly took the umbrella, hands still trembling. When her fingers brushed his… Oh saints, if she’d been shaking before, now it was as though a violent earthquake had shaken her very foundations. Just a brush of skin and Alina was close to death.

She mumbled a thank you and a goodnight and made to leave, but soon his voice trailed after and Alina turned back once more, heart beating fast with anticipation. Of what?

“Have lunch with me tomorrow.” He asked. No, begged. The way he’d said those words, it wasn’t just a question, or an invitation. He was begging for a little more.

“I have work.”

A playful smirk tugged on his lips, “During lunch?”

She rolled her eyes, “Before and after.”

“Enough time for lunch. Please, Alina. Have lunch with me.”

She shook her head and looked at the heavens, watching the rain pour down fast and heavy, “Why?”

“Why not?” When she didn’t reply, Nikolai jumped off his carriage and walked to her, unbothered by the rain that seemed so eager to drench him, “I enjoy your company, Alina. It’s exhilarating, a breath of fresh air. You’re brilliant and funny, and you have no filter on that mouth of yours.” His gaze flickered down and for a moment she thought he’d kiss her. But then the moment was gone and his eyes were back on hers, “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I think you enjoy my company as well. So, why not have lunch together? It would be a nice change from watching each other from afar and then trading biting remarks in the few moments you spare backstage.”

Spending more time in his company. Would that be wise? Alina didn’t think so. She could feel her resolve crumble away, bit by bit, just by standing this close to him. And saints… He looked too fantastic in that moment. So fantastic, in fact, that her resolve wasn’t crumbling bit by bit anymore, it was breaking away in massive chunks, unable to hold itself together when presented with a very drenched and smiling Nikolai. To her utter dismay, Alina found herself wishing he _would_ kiss her. Without warning, without asking for permission. Just… Grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss.

It would be fast, yet frozen in time. She could feel the heat of his hands on her cheeks, the tilt of his head towards her, the gasp he’d steal from her as he kissed her under the pouring rain.

Alina blinked away that thought, wishing her body would stop heating up so fast, so much. She cleared her throat, noticing how Nikolai’s smile widened just a smidge. “Fine, I suppose. I’ll have to have lunch anyway.”

His smile bloomed, “Fantastic.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, Alina seems to keep getting stuck with the insufferable Nikolai!! whatever will happen now??
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is a pretty sweet thing to get in the email <3<3<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genya!!
> 
> Also: angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alina is a bit slow today about some... Stuff x)

 

 

 

“You’re incredibly distracted today, Alina.” Genya’s voice echoed in the room.

Alina started in her spot, nearly driving a needle through her finger. She frowned at the punctured skin and cursed herself and her absent mind for the spilt blood. “Sorry, Genya. I, huh, have a lot on my mind.” She reached for a scrap of cotton and pressed on the wound, waiting for it to stop bleeding before continuing her work. No one would want to buy a hat if it had blood stains, no matter how small they were and no matter how beautiful the hat.

“Uh-huh. I’ve noticed. Care to explain?” There was a curious lilt to Genya’s voice. She had, without a doubt, some ideas already brewing in her mind.

“I’d rather not. We’re working, remember?” Alina pointed out, only to grimace visibly at her excuse the very next second. Sure, they _were_ working, but it was a slow day for Genya’s millinery. Only one client had come in, and lunch had already come and gone. Lunch…

“Oh no, you don’t. Your eyes just glazed right now. Tell me everything. It’s not like we’re busy today. And for once, I’m glad we are not. So, spill.” Genya was like a hunting dog when she was this curious, she would sink in her teeth and hold on to her prey until she got what she wanted.

Alina heaved out a long sigh and dropped her hat on the working table, ignoring how the yellow and golden feathers she’d chosen didn’t match all that well. “It’s that illusionist.”

“The one you were so hell-bent on outing to feel better about your job situation?” Her friend offered, voice light with teasing, and Alina winced.

“You make me sound like an awful person.”

“Well, you did say something among those lines, Alina. What about him?”

“I’m… I’m not sure what to do now.”

Perfect red eyebrows furrowed down, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve… Met him. We… I… We’re…” Alina struggled for words, completely lost as to where she and Nikolai stood. “We’re… friendly acquaintances.”

Genya snorted, “Friendly acquaintances? What the hell is that?”

“Shut up. I… Well…” She shrugged, silence turning her tongue to lead. Then, everything spilled out of her, a torrent rushing fast out of her mouth, words and feelings and worries and sounds escaping her control before she could help herself. Before she could even realise what was going on. And then it was over, her mouth dry, her tongue light, her chest heaving fast.

Genya blinked, mouth agape. Her stunned expression lingered for a moment longer, before it quickly vanished, replaced by… laughter. Alina frowned. And her friend just laughed and laughed and laughed. The sound echoed back and forth within the millinery’s walls, musical and loud.

It was starting to annoy her.

Would Genya _ever_ stop laughing?

Now she was _really_ beginning to hate her friend.

Wheezing sounds replaced laughter, and soon words did too, “Oh saints, Alina. What a tale. So that’s who you’ve been spending all your free time with, huh? The mystery companion and the illusionist are one and the same.”

Alina noticed the way her friend smiled, as though privy to some secret Alina couldn’t see at all, “What is it?”

“When were you going to tell me, Alina? I’m your best friend.”

“What are you talking about?” She frowned, “You know about the illusionist deal.”

Genya waved that off, “Oh, I do. But you forgot to tell me you were in love with him.”

In…

What?

Alina laughed, “Oh saints, Genya. Did you drink whiskey at lunch? You know how that works out. Seriously Genya. I’m not—I’m not in love with the prat. That’s—That’s ridiculous!” She laughed, though the sound felt a little too hollow and fake for her taste. “Why are you saying something so ridiculous?”

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s obvious!”

“I don’t see how.”

“Well, it’s the way you say his name. Every time. Your eyes widen a little and gain a shine. Your mouth twitches, like it’s fighting against a smile. You are so in love with this Nikolai, it’s painfully obvious.” Genya stated.

Fire bloomed in Alina’s cheeks, “I’m not in love with Nikolai!”

Genya pointed at her face and chuckled, “There it is again! The shine! The smile! Oh, this is too funny. You’ve fallen for the man you were trying to throw down.” Then her smile wilted a little, “Oh no. It’s not _that_ funny. It’s a little on the bittersweet side, actually. Painful, depending on how you look at things.” She pursed her lips, “It’s a little tragic even…”

“What… What are you talking about?”

“Alina, you just started everything with how much you still want to out this man.” When Alina just spared her a blank look, Genya let out a frustrated sound, “You want to out as a fraud the man you’ve fallen in love with.”

 

* * *

 

Was she right? Was Genya right?

Had she… Had she fallen in love with him?

Unbidden, flashes of the man in question ran free through her mind. His smile, so insufferable and bubbly and bright and secretive. His masks on stage, his masks when meeting fans. His laughter. His voice, changing ever so slightly when speaking to her. His blonde hair, so golden under the sun Alina wouldn’t have been surprised to hear he sold it for the price of actual gold. His eyes, their shade of hazel with a magic of its own, always capturing her attention, always drawing her gaze to his.

She shook her head and weakened her spell a little, watching as the downpour soaked the hem of her dress just a little.

It was ridiculous! She hadn’t fallen in love with Nikolai. She just… Had become his friend. And cared for him. Not loved. That was ridiculous. Friendship was the reason why she’d fled the theatre after finding enough evidence to oust him as a fraud.

The mirror. The smoke machine. The threads and wires.

As soon as she found them, Alina felt her heart leap in victory and shatter in heartbreak.

And then she left the theatre, not even giving a spare thought to anyone or anything.

Saints damn her.

She _had_ fallen in love with the man. She had fallen in love with Nikolai Lantsov.

“I knew I’d find you here, sunshine.” And speak of the devil… Nikolai sat down next to her, umbrella in hand but apparently not bothered at all with the wet bench. “So, why are you sitting out here, in the middle of a downpour, and all alone?”

Alina looked away, afraid he’d see the unshed tears in her eyes, “I didn’t feel like interacting with people.” So much for hiding away her tears. Her voice sounded as tearful as she felt.

“I see. Sitting in the rain is the best way. No one will bother you. Especially the moment they notice that you are not soaking wet, in spite of having no umbrella in your hand.” He said nonchalantly.

Alina froze, a breath halfway up her throat. Rain began to soak her clothes and hair and skin and bones, her spell vanishing the second she’d realised just what had happened. Nikolai had seen her do magic. And she, like a fool, had forgotten an umbrella to keep her pretence. Oh no. Oh no! Panic rushing through her veins, Alina jumped to her feet and made to leave, afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing any sort of ugly emotion within them. “I have to go.” She blurted out, the cold beginning to sink into her bones.

“Wait!” Nikolai reached for her hand before she could slip away. He turned her and searched for her eyes, “Alina, please. Don’t go.” He took a deep breath and tipped her chin, “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

A smile played on his lips, corners tilting up ever so slightly, “I have something to show you. It’s a surprise.”

She shook her head, and frowned with confusion, “I don’t understand…”

“Please, sunshine. If you trust me at all, do this.” After a long moment of staring into his eyes, searching for any dishonesty at all, Alina finally obliged and let her curiosity take over. Whatever it was that Nikolai wanted to show her, it was important.

For a handful of heartbeats, all Alina heard was the rain and all Alina felt were Nikolai’s hands on her skin, sending her heart into cardiac arrest, now that she knew the truth about her feelings for the man. She longed for his touch and his kisses, she longed for that more than anything. Her breathing grew shallow, as anticipation built up. What did he want to show her? What was this surprise and why was it so important he had to ask for her trust?

She heard him take a long breath, soft and slow. Then, the atmosphere changed, somehow. It grew warmer, a soft breeze caressing her flushed skin. The rain… It silenced. She frowned, wishing she could open her eyes and understand what was happening, but something about the way Nikolai held her still told her it wasn’t time yet.

Alina gasped. A bird had tweeted as it flew by.

And Nikolai finally spoke, “You can open your eyes now, sunshine.” She did, wondering why he sounded so nervous and excited at the same time.

Sunlight. Bright and warm sunlight hit her eyes, forcing Alina to shield them all at once as confusion tilted her world a little. It was pouring! Why was…?

As soon as her eyes grew accustomed to the unexpected light, Alina looked around. Understanding dawned on her, like a wave of ice-cold water. A garden, which stretched far and wide, surrounded her. No buildings, no benches, no carriages. Every sign of the city was gone. Just as the rain and the clouds and thunder.

It was an illusion. It had to be!

And yet. A warm summer breeze caressed her cheeks. Birds tweeted and flew by, eager to find a partner and make a nest, their wings a lovely myriad of colours and textures. And the sun was high in the sky, as though there were still many, many hours in the day to spare. No, this was no illusion. For how could an illusion ever do this? No amount of mirrors or smoke could change reality this way.

But magic, real magic, could.

A sob broke through, her tears finally spilling away. Confusion and panic twisted Nikolai’s beautiful face, his smile melting away, and he reached for her, “What’s wrong, Alina? Why are you crying?”

She shook her head and stepped away from him, heart shattered into a million pieces. All her life she’d longed to find another like her, and she had almost ruined his life in her stupid quest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She sobbed, unable to say anything else. How stupid! How foolish of her! What if she had said something? What if someone with less honour had found out? Nikolai would have suffered much more than losing his job. Much more. Just the thought… She couldn’t bear it, she couldn’t!

“Alina, sunshine… Tell me. Tell me what’s wrong.” His voice shook, despair breaking through. He wanted to know, he wanted to help her. He thought it was something one could fix just by talking it through.

But Alina didn’t tell him anything. She just apologised again and again, until her heart couldn’t bear it any longer, until her feel took off on their own, until the spell broke around her and she was running through the empty streets, rain soaking the remnants of her broken heart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I managed to post this :D  
> sorry not sorry for the sorta cliffhanger x3
> 
> also, who would have guessed?? that revelation on Nikolai's side was interesting huh??
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling means so much <3<3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst continues! Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoh did you see that rating going UP??? ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

 

 

 

Her body shook hard with every sob and every tear that fell away as Alina hid under some doorway, her pain and tears too much for her to continue running. She cried, ugly and unrestrained, letting her heartbreak run free and wild. Letting it crash and burn, letting it dry her empty and void of anything and everything. Fate had a wicked sense of humour. She hadn’t just fallen for a witty illusionist with a great smile. She had fallen for someone with magic, someone who she had almost exposed to the world, to a world that wasn’t ready for them, for their nature. To a world that would have destroyed him.

All she had wanted was to make some fake illusionist pay for her luck. Pay for being accepted as true and worthy of attention just for playing tricks on people’s minds, when she couldn’t get a job because her magic wasn’t “real” enough.

White cotton. White and soaking wet.

In a moment she was sobbing and kicking herself for her pettiness, the next she was staring at what was most likely a handkerchief. Meant to dry her tears. Ironic, really. When it was as soaking wet as she was.

“Please, Alina. Don’t cry.” Nikolai whispered, his voice thick with pain and helplessness. The white handkerchief remained in front of her, waiting to be picked up, to be chosen. She took it, but did nothing with it. “Why… Why are you crying, sunshine? I thought… Shouldn’t you be happy? That I know. That I too have magic?”

She shook her head and fought back a fresh sob, “I wanted to expose you as a fraud!” She cried out, voice broken in jagged and ugly sounds, “I wanted to show that illusionists like you were just frauds, that your tricks weren’t real, that real magic wasn’t like that.” She took in a sharp and broken breath, her body shaking harder with her sobs, “But you’re not a fraud. And I almost ruined your life because I was petty!”

Nikolai didn’t speak for a moment. Then, he stepped under the archway and into her view. A smile tugged on his lips, though he still looked helpless and worried for her. “That was never a risk, sunshine. Not really.”

“Wh—What?”

He shrugged and leaned on the wall, pushing wet hair away from his face, “Exposing me. It was never a risk, Alina.”

“But I… I saw…” Whatever did he mean? She’d seen the evidence, how could that not be a risk?

A sheepish smile, “You saw what I wanted you to see.” When she blinked at him, tears forgotten in her utter confusion, Nikolai shrugged, “I knew why you went to my shows all the time. I knew why you glared my way, why you accepted the free pass so eagerly.” He paused, “I planted the mirrors and etcetera because I knew you were growing frustrated with your quest.”

Dread washed over her, freezing to death whatever remnants of warmth she might still have, “Then… Then why let me in?”

A new smile grew on his lips, one she couldn’t understand yet, “Because I knew why you were doing that. Because I liked you, and I wanted…” He shrugged, “Saints, I don’t even really know why I did all of that. I just… I just wanted to meet you, and know you. I thought that was the easiest way to do so.”

“But I almost ruined your life.”

“The only way you could have ruined my life would have been by leaving it all together. And I hope… I hope that isn’t what happens.”

She blinked, her body growing warm once more, “What?” the question was but a whisper, a breathed word.

Nikolai moved closer. His hands moved to her cheeks, cupping her face within a soft and tender caress. Her heart fluttered, light and ready to fly away. So slowly she almost didn’t notice it, Nikolai leaned in. His hot breath tickled her lips, and without a thought, they parted.

“I love you, sunshine. I love you and I hope that the reason why you look so heartbroken is because you feel the same way. Saints, please… Please tell me, Alina.”

He seemed to be fighting an urge, an almost primal need to just… kiss her.

Alina’s eyes fluttered for a moment, her heart growing wings by the second.

He loved her.

Nikolai… Nikolai loved her.

How nice. How sweet of the universe, to grant her this one little blessing. How incredible. How perfect.

“I love you too, Nikolai. You and your insurmountable ego and insufferable smirk.”

Just on cue, he flashed that damned smirk. Oh, how much she loved this smirk. “Well then…”

Time seemed to stop then. The universe halting its course just to witness this moment. This kiss.

When his lips touched hers, once and briefly, Alina sighed, feeling as though she had been holding her breath all her life. It was a brush of the lips, a tender and tentative kiss. And then it changed. “Oh Saints…” His voice was thick and raw with emotion, the sound surprisingly arousing to her, just before his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss.

His lips glided over hers, hungry and desperate to learn all the curves and dips and lines of her. He pressed and pulled, massaging her mouth open with silent requests, until a moan broke free, until she welcomed his tongue with her own in a little dance that was simply… delicious.

Alina’s hands were buried deep within his wet locks, pulling and passing, growing familiar with that wonderful hair of his as the kiss deepened and deepened and took her under its spell forever. With a groan, Nikolai pulled her flush against him, his body hard against hers, his arms tight around her tiny frame. She moaned into the kiss, eyes rolling back as her mind grew hazy with this moment and his breath and his taste. Saints, he tasted of heaven. Heaven!

And then heaven was gone, replaced by a land of sin as his mouth broke away and Nikolai began a trail of blazing hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck and across her collarbone and all over what little of skin she had exposed. She wished now she had worn an evening gown, one favoured by the rich ladies where the neckline was shockingly low and exposing. Just… Just so Nikolai could kiss her lower. Lower. Lower.

This wasn’t enough.

Not enough.

Her heart was full and cracks grew all over it, love and lust and everything in between beginning to spill out and over her, and yet she wanted more. She wanted to die in his arms, to drown in him and his love and his touch and his kisses.

“Nikolai…” She moaned, the sound louder than expected, “I want… I want to show you my home…”

His kisses stumbled a little, the meaning behind her spoken words clean and obvious to him. When he spoke, his breath was hot against her pulse, and her skin tingled with earnest, “Are you certain, sunshine?”

Her voice was raw and breathy, but it was sure of itself, “Yes, Nikolai. Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Clothes fell to the ground with wet thumping sounds. Her little fireplace erupted to life without a hand to help it. The door was closed in a rush, the two lovers losing a bit of balance in the process. Laughter bubbled out of them, breaking the kiss into a shower of smiling pecks.

Standing in the middle of her tiny apartment and wearing nothing but their undergarments, the two leaned into each other, forehead to forehead, breathless and smiling beyond content. Alina’s eyes fluttered, her heart following suit, and she pressed her hands to Nikolai’s chest, where his own heart seemed to beat to the same rhythm of hers. The knowledge that his chest has nothing but hard and well-defined muscle settled somewhere in the back of her mind, her heart demanding to memorise the way his own breathed instead.

“Did you light up my fire?” She rasped, her reaction to the lit up fireplace so delayed it produced another string of laughter.

Nikolai’s smile was obvious in his voice and words, “I certainly hope so, sunshine. Or I’ll have to kiss you harder.”

She rolled her eyes and bunched his undershirt within her hands, “You’re an idiot. I meant my fireplace.”

“Oh, that. Yes, Alina.” He sighed and pulled her flush against him, “Thought a little fire wouldn’t hurt after standing in the rain for so long.”

She hummed and dropped her head back when his mouth began to trail down her neck, “A good idea. Though my hair is still dripping on the floor… Oh…” She moaned then, his mouth having found a soft spot between her breasts, right where her corset met skin. His hands began to undo the knots and Alina almost suggested to just spell it away, if the build-up hadn’t been turning her on as badly as it was.

“Easy to fix, sunshine.” Nikolai breathed against her skin. A moment later, Alina felt her hair grow lighter and warmer and soon the sound of dripping was gone. It seemed that once Nikolai had come clean about his magic he wouldn’t stop using it around her.

“Show-off.” She said, lip stuck between her teeth as he rushed to relieve her off her corset.

“It has paid off so far, my love. It brought you into my life… You and your beautiful eye-rolls…” He made a sound of victory just before Alina felt her corset disappear.

And it was as though the two had been patient just for the corset. Just until it was gone, until nothing but a handful of thin and white cotton items stood between the two. Because the next moment, they were quick to finish undressing each other, laughter and kisses and moans setting the rhythm.

With a surprising ease, Nikolai picked her up. Alina quickly wrapped her legs around him, her skin buzzing to life now that nothing stood between the two of them. He took her to the bed, the small furniture item just a few steps away from her sofa. Alina’s apartment was small, very small, living room and bedroom one and the same. A tiny bathroom and a tiny kitchen gave the finishing touches and that was it. Barely anything she would had ever wanted her rival to see, but now… Now Nikolai wasn’t her rival or arch-nemesis. He was… He was hers. She didn’t know where they stood, but she knew how her heart felt, how his touch felt. He was hers and she was his and nothing else mattered. Nothing else.

“You are… The most beautiful and brilliant person I’ve ever seen or met, Alina…” Nikolai rasped, bracing himself over her. He gently passed a hand through her hair, eyes following the movement for a moment, “I love you so much, so…” He shuddered, “So much, sunshine.”

Her cheeks heated up with the rawness of his voice, with the tenderness of his touch, “I love you too, Nikolai.” She closed her eyes for a moment, savouring this moment of quiet. How had she gotten here? How far from her goals had she fallen? It didn’t matter, though. Not really, not when being in love with him felt this wonderful. It had been little over six months since she’d set her eyes on this man, and little did she know back then that they would eventually end up here. On her bed. Together. And naked. “Please do some bed magic now, Nikolai. I’m dying in here…” She moaned, hands moving up and down his chest. Yes, it was very well defined. So well defined she would be sure to explore it later on. With her mouth.

Nikolai chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against her parted lips, “Oh, greedy, are we? I’ll do my… magic, sunshine. Not to worry, not to worry…” And then he was gone.

No. Not gone. He just moved down.

Oh.

Down. Down. Down.

His lips and hands explored her exposed body with the eagerness of a thirsty man and the patience of a holy saint. He kissed her skin and goose bumps erupted all over. He licked her nipple and her back arched ever so slightly. Alina swore she had entered a whole new plane of existence. Because this was… This was incredible. Nikolai took his sweet time, making sure she was ready, making sure the build-up was leading both into something memorable. He parted her legs, putting one over his shoulder so he could kiss the inside of her thigh at length.

Alina dropped her head back and grabbed onto her sheets, her breathing growing shallow and faster with each new kiss of his. “Please… Please… Nikolai…” She moaned in earnest, anticipation rushing through her veins so fast it was dizzying.

The first touch was just a little, shy lick. She sighed, a smile spreading on her lips. Yes. Yes… Yes…! Nikolai flicked his tongue slowly, drawing it along her. And like a puppeteer, his touch made her arch into him, moan after moan climbing out of her. “Is this good, sunshine?” He rasped, his voice thick with lust. So, so thick…

She nodded, rational thoughts and words having failed her. “Yes!”

Nikolai smiled, she felt it without seeing, and went down on her once more. He played her strings like his very own instrument. An old instrument which he’d grown into, of which he knew very sweet spot, every echo, every perfect tune and chord. And like the perfectly attuned instrument, Alina moaned. Faintly and loud, soft and rasped. His name, a thousand yesses and pleases, no words, just sounds. His name. His name. His name…!

The edge came and went, Alina’s body igniting to flames as her climax exploded within her and turned her blood to nothing. She cried out his name, out to the world, out to the stars. And all he had done was touch her with his… tongue. Oh saints, that tongue… That damned tongue… She had damned it plenty before, indeed. But now… Oh, now she praised it. She praised it!

Hazel eyes met her droopy ones, a spark lighting them up with happiness. He smiled and her lips curved in kind, “You even make the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard, sunshine.”

She tried to roll her eyes, but only managed to look even more lustful than she was, “Oh… Shut up, you’ve heard birds in the morning. Nothing can be better than that.”

“You can…” He said. And then, just as she was about to throw him a clever retort, she felt him ease into her. Slow and gentle, Nikolai moved into her. Alina’s mind honed in on that moment, on that spot of her body, taking in his length, taking him in. Once he was completely in, Nikolai paused and readjusted himself a little, drawing a surprised moan out of her.

Alina felt her cheeks heat up even harder with the involuntary moan and she covered her eyes with embarrassment.

Nikolai chuckled, the sound raspy and far too lustful for anyone else to hear, “Are you being shy now, Alina?”

“Stop it. I didn’t… It was a yelp!”

“And a beautiful yelp it was, sunshine.” He uncovered her eyes and bumped their noses, “Tell me when to stop, sunshine. Tell me what you want and how you want it.”

She looked at him, all embarrassment gone, and smiled, “I want you. I want to feel you. I want to fall asleep in your arms.” She bit her lip and watched as Nikolai held back a groan at the sight, “I want you to make me see the stars tonight, Nikolai.”

A sheepish, almost boyish smile tugged on his lips, “As you wish, my Alina. As you wish.”

And then he began to roll his hips, maddeningly slowly. With each roll, Alina would moan and hold onto him harder. Kisses were traded in between, groans were let out and moans echoed within the small apartment. As their pace picked up, Alina swore her heart grew with love and lust and happiness. Nikolai groaned harder as a stronger thrust pushed him deeper into her. Alina’s head fell back, a cried yes on her lips and he did it again. And again. And again. And again.

And she was dying. Dying. This was so wonderful and perfect and delicious. She swore the world was ending and what a way to end. Nikolai’s thrusts grew faster, always following her lead, always doing whatever she begged him to do.

And all along, Alina could hear the little words Nikolai managed to let out. How beautiful she was. Brilliant. Wonderful. Amazing. He uttered words of wonder and love and beauty in between his moans and groans, Alina’s heart taking them all in, all in, all in.

She loved him. She truly loved him. How had she been so blind? How?

Her body clenched around his. Her world erupted in an explosion of light. Her blood boiled to nothing once more. Her soul was blown away, scattered through time itself. And then Nikolai followed her, with her name on his lips. Like a prayer, like a promise, like a vow.

Alina didn’t notice the moment sleep took her under, only the moment when Nikolai’s smile illuminated her night and heart before tucking her within his embrace. So beautiful… So perfect…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh did anyone really think I'd let the angst last for long? xD
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is probably one of my fave things to see on my email <3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of sexy times and some pillow talk :3

 

 

 

Little baubles of light floated over them, like their very own private starry sky. Alina bopped a low-hanging one and it floated higher with a spark, its light much brighter than the rest now.

“Look, it’s a sun.” Nikolai commented, “Just like you…” He kissed her temple softly.

She rolled her eyes, “Cheesy, much?”

“I can be even cheesier, just say the word, sunshine.” For a moment, the two remained silent as Nikolai played with her hair. He hummed to himself and Alina watched as his fingers left a trail of sparkles and light, as though her hair carried light within itself. The trail only lasted for a few moments before fading in his wake. Nikolai would pass his fingers through her hair again, and again her hair would come to life. “I love your hair, it’s so unusual. It suits you. Was it always like this or is it just a very good dye work?”

She shrugged, eyes still on his fingers, “As long as I’ve made magic. So… I suppose it has always been like this.”

“Must have been a strange sight for some people.”

She snorted, “You have no idea. It was hard at first, when I began to realise my hair was weird for other people, but then I just…” She shrugged, “Grew back into it.”

“Like I said, it suits you. So,” Nikolai got a little more comfortable in his spot, fluffing his pillow a bit before continuing, “Tell me more about yourself, Alina.”

“Really?” She laughed, rolling her eyes at his wide-eye gaze.

“Yes, tell me more. Tell me about the things you kept a secret. The magical-related ones. I’ll tell you mine too.”

“We’re trading secrets, huh?” He nodded, “Of course. Well, what do you want to know?”

Nikolai passed a hand through his hair, deep in thought. Alina’s eyes glued themselves to his hand, watching as it moved through each golden lock and remembering how wonderful it felt to be able to do this to his hair herself. Then she noticed Nikolai’s smug side-eye and a blush coloured her cheeks, “So, why exactly were you trying so hard to prove I was a fraud?” Of course he would ask about that.

She threw him a look, momentarily wondering if she’d heard him well, “That’s not very… magical. And not a fun thing I want to talk about… But all right.” She snuggled into his embrace, hoping his warmth would help with this… shameful story of hers. “When I first got here, I had a hard time finding a job. Genya, my friend, couldn’t have me on her millinery all the time, but it helped. A couple of months after my arrival, there was a sudden outburst of magicians and illusionists in town. It was new, it was wonderful! And everyone was looking for their next star. So when I heard of auditions, I tried my luck.” She tried to snuff out the anger that bubbled within her at the memories, but it was to no avail. Until Nikolai laced their hands together and she managed to control herself, “The scouts said I wasn’t very good. They could tell I was playing a trick. It was obvious, blah blah blah…”

“Refusal to believe?”

“I guess. I kept it illusionist-like but still…” she shrugged, “After a while, you come around. And everyone, including the scouts I went to, was fawning over you. The best illusionist in all of Ravka. You can’t tell where reality ends and fantasy begins! And all that stuff!”

“So you decided to prove I was just another illusionist, that my tricks were just tricks.”

“Yes. I know… It was stupid and silly and so petty… But it made sense to me. I thought that if I proved you weren’t all that, then maybe next time they would appreciate me… I’m sorry, Nikolai. I almost… If I had gotten anyone to see what I saw today…” She shook her head as fresh tears threatened to spill, “People don’t understand us. They think we’re freaks, unsafe to have around. And I almost threw you at the wolves…”

Nikolai tipped her face to his and Alina saw his hazel eyes shine under their little lights, open and honest, not a shred of judgement or anger within that beautiful sea of green and caramel, “Hey… I told you, I was never at risk. I knew you wouldn’t get anyone to go with you without the presence of hard evidence, and I knew… Well, I knew you were looking for it. It was stupid of me to plant it, but I’d sensed your frustration and I thought…” He shrugged, “I don’t even know what I thought. I guess I wanted to see what you would do, or to give you this something you wanted so badly.”

Alina digested this information for a moment, then, “We have been two big idiots, huh? I was the biggest, but I suppose your plan was a bit idiotic too.”

“Well, I had fallen madly in love with you, forgive me for having my judgement a little askew.” He poked her nose, “But… Were you happy when I showed you… the field?” His voice was guarded, as though… as though he wasn’t sure of her feelings yet. Not completely.

Alina felt her heart stop and pulled him closer until their lips were a breath apart, “I was… I am so happy. Another one like me? That was… It’s…” She shook her head, “My guilt overwhelmed me, Nikolai. I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea.”

“No, no. Don’t be, sunshine. I understand. I just… wanted to be sure.” His smile was shy and a little goofy, “That’s all.”

“How did you know about me?” She asked after a while.

“You weren’t impressed by my most blatant tricks. Your hair was unusual. Your unusual hatred for my job and then… How you sat in the rain without getting a drop of water on yourself.” He flashed a lopsided grin, “I paid attention.”

“You certainly did. All right, so… My turn.”

Nikolai propped his head on a hand and gestured for her to continue, “By all means, my love. I am an open book.”

She sat up, going head-first into their cloud of stars and scattering them across the room. Nikolai giggled for the moment it took their stars to settle down once more. Then, Alina looked back at him and cocked her head to one side, “How do you do it? How can you make real magic and make people believe it’s just an illusion?”

“It took me a while to practice it. At first it was…” He laid on his back and Alina noticed the way he grew distant, “Out of necessity. My father and my older brother were pricks, monsters, you name it. They were abusive and self-centred. And I and my mother were their favourite targets, when it wasn’t our staff. For a few years, before I grew into who I am today, they did whatever they pleased. Including ruining our family’s wealth.” He let out a breath, “And during those times, I realised I could do magic. Of course, knowing who I lived with, I couldn’t let it be known. At first I only did it in secret, but one day I was caught by the child of a visiting family and I had to pretend it was a trick. My father hated it behind closed doors, but when we had visitors? He loved showing me off and my promising illusionist skills.” He shrugged, “So I learned how to make it as believably fake as possible.”

“What…” She cleared her throat, suddenly regretting her question, “What happened?”

“I grew up. And my mother grew tired of that life. And her lies. You see, the reason why I’m so devastatingly beautiful and talented,” Alina rolled her eyes then, “Is because my father is not my father. My father is another man. A man that my mother had a summer romance with, from what she let on. An old flame that she thought had been gone forever. One day he showed up and well… I happened. My mother and her husband had been on the brink of separation during that time as well. It made everything so much… easier I suppose.”

“Did…?”

“He suspected, which is why he mistreated us. But once I was of age and had free access to whatever we had left of our money, I saved and invested some until I was well on my own. Then, I offered to get my mother her divorce, which my supposed father had always refused to give to her, and then paid off our whole staff. In one night, my father and brother would lose their life of laziness without even suspecting as much.”

“Really? Did it all work?”

He nodded, “Yes. After realising he had wasted all his money and that my mother had none under her name, my supposed father accepted the divorce, so long no one knew he was penniless. My mother left a free woman, and with her money back in her hands, and I left to follow my career as an actual illusionist.”

“Wow…” She breathed, “And here I was thinking living in an orphanage and having one bad romantic relationship was bad.”

At this Nikolai looked at her, “What?”

Alina chuckled and shrugged it off, “I’m an orphan. I told you that, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did but… Not the other part. How bad?”

At this, Alina shrunk a little, “Sometimes… You may love a person and they may love you back but… When you’re together… You are just wrong for each other. He and I… Well, I was never enough. So… Yeah.”

“Alina…” Nikolai sat up and cupped her face between his hands, “You are… and have always been, more than enough. Whoever this bastard was… He didn’t deserve you, ever.”

She nodded, “I know… I just… It still hurts, you know? I used to think we were meant to be, that our story would have no end. I guess I was just… Too in love to see the signs.”

Nikolai leaned back and raised an eyebrow, “Hopefully you’re not too in love now. I don’t want you getting hurt because of my blinding good looks.”

Alina snorted and pushed him a bit. But Nikolai had other plans and flailed backwards, a hand pulling her with him. Now she laid on top of him, nose to nose, and breathless with laughter. “You’re incorrigible.”

“If it’s how I get you to smile that way, then let me be forever, sunshine. Forever.” He whispered before bringing her lips to his.

In a breath, Alina was drowning in him once more. Hands buried within his hair, body pressed against his, Alina thought of nothing else but this moment and this man and his love. Maybe it was wishful thinking, maybe there was something to their magic being so tangled together in that moment, but she swore she could _feel_ his love reverberating throughout every cell in her body. Saints, she hoped her could feel hers too. “I love you, Nikolai… I love you…” She rasped between kisses, awkwardly climbing on top of him without breaking their connection.

When she felt him snug inside her, Alina allowed herself a breath and leaned away, a moan on her lips. Her gaze flickered up to their little stars and she closed her eyes for a moment. Nikolai’s deep breath brought her back and she watched as they glowed brighter and brighter. “Beautiful…” He said, though Alina felt he meant it about her, and not her little spell.

She rolled her hips slowly, savouring how good it felt to be this close to Nikolai. “Nikolai…” She moaned his name between heartbeats, etching it into her heart, forever, forever, forever.

“Oh… Alina… Alina…” He rasped, hands on her waist, “I want… Saints… I want to ask you something…” He cursed under his breath, her pace growing a little… hasty.

“Can’t it wait?” She moaned, no longer in the mood for serious questions. Not right now, at least.

Nikolai moaned and shook his head, “It’s important. Please…”

She slowed down a little and looked back at him, “All right, Nikolai. Ask this important question of yours.”

Nikolai seemed torn between enjoying her slow movements and speaking this important thing of his. Eventually, though, this question of his won, “How do you feel about… Oh… Oh…! How… How do you feel about being my partner? Alina…!” He moaned louder then, Alina’s surprise at the question prompting her into a harder thrust.

“Partner? What… On what?”

“The show. Us. You and me.” He groaned, face crumpled in pain. Now that Alina had completely stopped, he was regretting asking her to stop in the first place.

Alina felt as though someone had thrown cold water on her, “Oh. I thought… Never mind.”

Nikolai opened his eyes and smiled a little, “My bad, sunshine. But… Also… I would like to, eventually, ask that too.”

Just like that, her heart soared once more. Alina tucked away that future in a safe corner of her heart and shrugged a little, “We’ll see. About… The show… Are you sure? Are you sure it’ll work?”

“Yes, positive. We’ll have to change it, of course. Make it a couple show. With equal inputs from both of us, but I’m certain it will work, sunshine.”

Working with Nikolai. Doing magic. Being with him, on and off the stage. The possibility of eventually marrying him… Saints help her little heart, it would surely explode to nothing with all of this tucked within it.

“So? What… What do you think, Alina?”

She opened her mouth to reply, only to quickly shut up and instead… Roll her hips. Nikolai’s eyes fluttered closed and her name slipped out of his parted mouth in a whispered moan. She moved again and again, until she was certain Nikolai was properly distracted. Then, “Yes.” She said, though the word came out in a moan and sounded rather like a reaction to his body.

Nikolai, however, caught it. He pried and eye open and whispered, “Yes?”

“Yes, Nikolai…” She moaned, “I would like to be your partner. On…” She bit her lip and rolled her hips a little harder, almost coming undone with just this movement, “And off the stage.”

“Let me court you a little before I make that other proposal, sunshine. At least let me properly woo you. Saints…!” He arched his body into hers, self-control unravelling under her touch.

“Very well, Nikolai.” She moaned, drunk in him and his touch and the feel of him inside her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine. I love you too…” He rasped, no longer able to say much more than her name, her name, her name.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darlings in love being in love and talking about Stuff™, just your average otp pillow talk, no??  
> epilogue tomorrow or the next day if I forget about it xD
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is way underrated <3<3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

 

 

_Six months later_

 

 

Awed gasps echoed across the audience as the room was illuminated by a burst of light and sparrows that flew out of thin air and up to the roof, spinning twice before flying close to the crowd and disappearing into sparkles a moment later. Roses fell on the laps of random patrons to the delight of everyone watching. Not a fraction of a heartbeat had passed before the crowd erupted into applause, the roaring sound near deafening.

Alina smiled from behind the curtain, feeling that rush of bliss and adrenaline pumping fast through her veins as another show ended so successfully. Her light magic and Nikolai’s talent to bring to “life” those birds had once more taken the breath out of everyone in the audience.

“Shall we?” Nikolai said, hand outstretched.

Alina took it with a nod, “We shall.”

Together they walked out for the final bow.

 

* * *

 

“And you doubted anyone would enjoy your show, Alina.” Nikolai chuckled as he changed out of his monochrome suit and into his much more vibrant daily outfit.

Alina rolled her eyes and finished braiding her hair into a neat plait, “I didn’t say that. I just wasn’t sure all that light would really work. You know everything has its limit. You know how others didn’t like my ideas in the past.” She added.

Nikolai nodded, “Indeed, you are correct. But we’ve been doing this new act for nearly a month now, I think we can call it a complete success.” He reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, and added, “And those were blind idiots, sunshine.”

“Thank you…” She squeezed back and let go, “And yes, I think we can. Are you ready yet or…?” She arched an eyebrow as Nikolai took his time buttoning his vest. A whole minute passed before Alina heaved out a breath and walked to the door, “I’ll be outside, Nikolai.”

“Don’t wander off, sunshine.” He replied, his voice far too cheery for her taste.

Alina ignored his cheeky reply and walked out the door, only to stop the very next step.

“What the…?” She looked towards where the stage curtain should be. But now her eyes found… Trees. Almond blossoms. White and pink and blush. Everywhere. She turned on her spot and watched as an orchard extended all around her, trees in blossom as far as her eye could see. Sparrows flew by, their tweets as happy as they could be. Alina sighed, “Nikolai…”

“I figured in order to really surprise you,” She turned around to find Nikolai… on one knee. She gasped, a hand on her mouth as she watched him look for something in his coat, “I had to do something completely… unexpected.”

“This…” She cleared her throat, her voice suddenly too thick to articulate anything, “This isn’t exactly unexpected…”

Nikolai nodded, “True. I have done this kind of magic before. But…” He took out a little square box, of black velvet. “It is still unexpected, I hope.” He opened the box. Alina felt her heart jump out of her chest. A beautiful emerald, encased in a simple but exquisite frame of gold, shaped like waves. It was a ring unlike anything that she had ever seen. And it was… for her.

“You… You haven’t…” She chuckled, slightly annoyed at how he’d gotten her so speechless, “You’ve been taking your time getting ready on purpose, haven’t you?”

Nikolai’s smile was every bit as mischievous as she’d expected it to be, “Indeed. Only by making it into a habit, could I really catch you off guard.” She rolled her eyes. Nikolai’s smile turned hopeful, “Alina Starkov, love of my life, light of my universe, will you marry me?”

Not a heartbeat had passed before her reply was out. Her voice was as thick and breathless with emotion as it could be, “Yes!” Alina nodded before falling to her knees and pulling Nikolai into a kiss, completely ignoring the ring for the time being.

She swore she could fly. Her heart was so full with happiness and love, just so full, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it burst at the seams and filled the world with everything that she was feeling right now. Nikolai had proposed. And she had said yes. They were getting married!

“I love you so much, sunshine. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He breathed into the kiss, “Well, I can. But it’s such an awfully dull and miserable life…”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up you idiot.” She rested her hands on the nape of his neck, “I love you too, Nikolai. I’m… I’m so happy.”

“Me too. So happy I’m certain there’s a law against being this happy.”

Alina shook her head and sat on her legs, “Now what?”

Nikolai picked the ring off the floor and caught her hand, “Now we make it official…” He slid the ring into her finger, so carefully it was as though he was performing a sacred ritual. “And then we go home and celebrate properly before we plan a nice lunch with our friends to announce our engagement.” He laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand.

Alina couldn’t stop staring at his eyes, at the way the hazel shined so openly at her. His love was so obvious, so out in the open for everyone to see, it took her breath away. She could only hope he could feel and see how much she loved him back, “Let’s go home, Nikolai.”

“Let’s go home, Alina.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks! nikolai and alina are now going to be happily ever after because I say so!  
> I had lots of fun writing this mini-fic. I really liked the idea of playing with a Nikolai that had powers of some kind. Instead of an in-canonverse powers!Nikolai, I went with illusionist AU because... I don't know, my brain thought it was cool :D and honestly, I had so much fun writing his illusions-especially-made-for-Alina. Alina's magic as well, it was just really fun to write them in this universe.  
> I only regret not including more characters, buuut this was a smaller fic I wrote in the between That One Long Fic I Keep Mentioning so I did something small and cosy :3
> 
> Thanks to everyone that supported yet another crazy idea of mine, y'all are the reason I keep sharing my ideas :D <3<3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is the best reward after a long writing-journey <3


End file.
